


Caturday

by silver_elysium



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_elysium/pseuds/silver_elysium
Summary: I imagined this being set in Montreal, but really, it's all open for personal interpretation both time and place-wise :) And I had real trouble coming up with a name for this, so if you have any suggestions, let me know ;)





	Caturday

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this being set in Montreal, but really, it's all open for personal interpretation both time and place-wise :) And I had real trouble coming up with a name for this, so if you have any suggestions, let me know ;)

It's a Saturday morning in Scott Moir's flat in Montreal. Rays of sunlight coming in through the window are kissing the exposed skin of his and his girlfriend's. Her hair is draped across his chest and they are tangled up together.

He's still in that half-awake state, where dreams mingle with reality and cannot be told apart. A hint of a smile is pulling at his lips, it has been for a little over a year now, even when he's in a deep sleep.

He feels a pair of soft lips start to gently caress the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. He hums out a contented sigh and draws her closer. He's decided: this is the way he wants to wake up every morning, for the rest of his life.

"Scott?" Says Tessa, nuzzling her face against his cheek, "I had a dream."

"Yeah?" Scott asks, eyes still closed, taking in the way this feels so perfect, "About what?"

"Kittens," Tessa giggles.

That makes Scott frown, "Kittens? And not me?" His eyes are suddenly wide open and he's trying to appear scandalised.

"My days of dreaming about you are over," she responds, and pecks him on the lips. The peck leads to some proper French kissing, and the kiss is only broken when they both have to come up for air.

"Seriously though," she says, slightly flushed and flustered, "I realised how much I want to get a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yeah. I needed some time to deal with it after Pas de Chat passed, but I think I'm ready now."

He scrunches his nose and looks at her. Tessa giggles - she knows that even though he loves most animals (which she finds endearing - it makes her heart melt), he's definitely a dog person.

Scott sighs and rolls over, not breaking eye contact with the woman in his bed.

"Scotty?" Tessa bats her eyelashes at him, "Can I go get a cat today?"

"Why are you asking me? It's a free country. If that's what you really want." He says, the last sentence accompanied by an eye roll.

Tessa giggles like a pleased child and asks: "Will you go with me? I'm going to need someone strong," she says, as she touches his bicep and gets carried away for a second, which amuses Scott a great deal, "to, um... carry the litter and stuff, you know."

He can never deny her anything, so he just laughs and nods and lets out a slightly dramatic sigh. He loves doing everything he can to make her happy, if even for a second.

Eventually they make it out of bed, and Scott takes on the task of making breakfast. He comes to the living room to find Tessa curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in his jumper. He gives her her coffee and plate of eclairs they got for their weekend treat and snuggles in.

Scott looks over at the telly while absent-mindedly caressing her leg with one hand and frowns, "Downton Abbey? Are you for real, Tess? You've seen these episodes at least five times each."

Tessa widens her eyes at him and strokes his arm, "Please?"

Scott rolls his eyes, but agrees. "Don't you think I'm letting you have your way enough as it is today?"

Tessa bites her lip and mischief sparks in her eyes: "You might get rewarded for that later though."

Scott's eyes widen at that, he tightens his grip on her and doesn't say another word.

Later, when they are both awake enough to move from the couch, Scott is in the bedroom changing when he hears Tessa calling his name. "What?"

"Are you... ready to go to the shelter?" She peeks in sheepishly.

Scott decides that if she's here when he's changing, he might as well put on a little show for his girl. He unbuttons the shirt even though it is perfectly fine and ready to wear, and slowly, teasingly changes into another one. It has blue vertical stripes and he knows it's Tessa's favourite. She is still standing, leaning against the door frame, eyes fixed on his hands doing the buttons up, his defined abs peaking through the still unbuttoned part of the shirt.

Scott slowly comes up to Tessa, puts his hands on her hips and leaves a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Do you _really_ wanna go, Tess?" he frowns.

Tessa kisses his cheek in return and nods her head. 

"Let's go." 

Tessa and Scott spend their time sauntering about the shelter pointing at animals that remind them the most of their significant other, teasing each other and giggling. There's one ginger cat that bears an uncanny resemblance to Marina. "Yeah, maybe not this one." Scott says to Tessa. 

Eventually they settle on a black and white tuxedo kitty who's just under a year old and take her home. 

They're walking up the stairs and stop by Scott's door. 

"You coming in?" He asks. 

Tessa gets lost for a second and says, "I guess I should ask you to help carry the stuff to my place." 

"Okay," says Scott. There's a tiny note of disappointment in his voice. 

"But really," Tessa says softly, yet resolutely, "I've been thinking that maybe you should move all your stuff over to my place, too." 

Scott is startled at this and is not sure he heard her right. "Are you asking me to move in with you, Tess?" 

She looks up at him sheepishly, almost as if hoping to catch a glimpse of Scott's expression without him noticing. He does notice though, and holds her eye. 

"So what do you think?" She says, again so silently he might have missed it if he weren't looking at her lips. 

"What if I don't want to move in with you? What if I want you to move to my awesome place?" He's smirking now and is visibly amused by her reaction to the first sentence. 

She smirks back and cocks her head, saying, "No way. I would rather move down to the basement and live with the rats." 

"Good. I could come save you when you get too grossed out and cold." They both laugh and their faces are glowing, eyes locked on each other. 

"Now seriously, what do you think?" she asks again. It's adorable to Scott how she is stern yet her cheeks are burning red at the same time. 

"Do you really have to ask?" he says. Scott feels like happiness has taken over every single cell in his body: no more nights alone in his cold bed missing her, no more eating with the TV as his only companion and no more hoping he doesn't barge in on a girls' night with her friends when he wants to surprise her with something romantic. 

Scott dives in and his lips meet Tessa's. That's all the answer she needs. 


End file.
